


[TF]偷吃步 5

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]偷吃步 5

手塚的計劃很順利在公司通過，並且利用本身的影響力號召相關產業，食物銀行在四處各地漸漸成立，逐漸減少了民眾浪費的行為，亦可以解決賣場、超商即期品的問題，最為重要的是幫助了許多生活困苦的家庭及遊民，讓他們得以在困頓之時可以圖一頓溫飽。  
手塚的計劃也讓他在商業雜誌被評為年度慈善企業家，頓時要採訪手塚的記者、報社雜誌絡繹不絕。不過手塚卻一一婉拒這些採訪，只是親手寫了一份聲明稿，表明自己只因身處開發國家，時常看見許多浪費的行為，而未開發國家卻時常飽受饑餓之苦，只是為社會盡一份小小的心力。

聲明稿一發，手塚一時成為了民眾熱烈討論的對象，許多社區或學校都熱情的邀請手塚進行演講，不過手塚只接受了學校的邀約，因為他認為學子們未來是國家的主人翁，讓孩子們建立起良好的觀念更勝於花許多金錢去做善事。  
「大紅人，最近換你忙碌了。」不二從廚房端著剛做好的燉奶到客廳來，看著手塚還在電腦前面奮鬥，準備著明天演講的簡報。  
「這樣的忙碌如果能讓社會更美好，就值得了。」手塚看向笑臉盈盈的不二，心裡的疲憊就減少了幾分。  
「喏！吃個點心休息一下！」  
「謝謝！」手塚沒有立即起身，而是坐著闔眼讓眼睛休息一下。  
不二見狀走過去，剛洗好手還帶著水氣的手按上手塚的太陽穴輕輕的按摩起來，手塚沒有拒絕不二的體貼，反而隨著不二的按摩逐漸放鬆了心神。  
覺得疲勞減輕後，手塚伸手握住不二的按摩的手，示意他可以停手了，順勢牽著不二到沙發坐著，端起茶几上的燉奶享用。  
滑嫩的口感，濃郁的奶香，甜味適中，自己不愛吃甜不二肯定是有減少糖的比例，上面淋了一點點的煉乳倒是為奶香增添了幾分濃郁，手塚很快的將溫熱的燉奶吃完，原本有些犯睏的精神又好了起來，沒有馬上投入簡報的修改，而是看著不二慢慢的吃著他那碗淋滿整個表面的燉奶。  
看著不二吃著甜滋滋的燉奶滿足的小表情，手塚勾起唇角，將不二摟進懷裡給了一個深吻。  
「真甜！」吻畢，手塚舔了舔嘴唇，口中都是不二嘴裡殘留的煉乳味，看著不二勾起唇角。  
「誰讓你使壞！」不二輕錘著手塚的胸膛，本來正享受著香嫩的燉奶，怎麼突然就被偷襲了。  
「喔？這樣就使壞，那我要更壞才行。」手塚將不二壓倒在沙發上，一手將不二的燉奶放回茶几上，眼裡透露著一絲慾望。  
「欸！還我燉奶！你該去練習簡報的內容了！演講在明天早上不是？」不二在手塚身下掙扎著，他想好好享受一下甜點，只得提醒手塚還有正事要做。  
「看來燉奶比我還重要。」手塚輕笑一聲，輕啄了不二的紅唇後起身放開不二。  
「這什麼話？能這樣比的嗎？手塚大老闆。」  
「快吃，我今晚留宿，看看是燉奶重要還是我重要。」手塚沒有理會不二的抗議，坐回電腦桌前繼續修改簡報以適合明天的聽眾群，不過話語間也表露著晚上會好好疼愛不二一番。  
「霸道。」不二聽了手塚不正經的話後，耳根微微泛紅，端起剛剛還沒吃完的燉奶忿忿的用湯匙戳了幾下表達自己的不滿。

打字聲霹靂啪啦響起宣告著手塚又認真的工作著，不二也安心的享受著燉奶還一邊看著雜誌，客廳裡兩人安靜的互相陪伴，各自做著手邊的事情。  
不二看完雜誌起身收拾桌上的餐碗到廚房清洗，而手塚也在不二起身沒多久修改好內容，將檔案存到隨身硬碟後，來到廚房看著正在洗碗的不二。  
不二的手雖然沒有自己的大，但修長的手指骨節分明，因為長期碰水還有做菜難免有些粗糙和傷疤，但不影響手塚的喜愛，相對的甚至覺得這是不二努力的證明而更加欣賞。  
手塚見不二在擦乾流理臺了，走上前從身後環上，牽起閒置的手在嘴邊輕輕的吻著。  
「別妨礙我做事啊！」不二對於手塚突如其來的動作有些不滿，保持流理臺乾淨是一名廚師最基本的要求，不滿的扭了扭身子，想要掙脫手塚的懷抱。  
沒理會不二的抗議，手塚將頭埋在不二頸項間，呼吸間帶著幾分奶香，想必是剛剛做燉奶時染上的。接著細密的吻逐漸落在不二耳後，這是不二的敏感帶，果然感受到懷裡的人身子一瞬間的癱軟，手塚穩穩的接住懷裡的人，看著不二耳根泛紅，微微一笑。  
「我要來使壞了。」手塚低沈的嗓音帶著幾分壓抑，在不二耳邊緩緩想起。  
「讓我整理好......流理臺.....」手塚說話時吐出的空氣柔柔的噴在不二耳根，讓他回話不禁斷斷續續。  
「流理臺就這麼重要？」手塚故意舔了舔不二的耳垂，低聲的問道。手塚知道不二對料理的執著及認真，雖然偶爾會因為如此而吃點小醋，不過當初會被不二吸引有部分也是因為不二對料理的專注，因此也不甚太在意，只是有時會故意逗一下不二。  
「不擦乾會有水痕的！」不二手上仍緩慢的繼續動作著。  
「你擦你的我做我的。」手塚也不讓不二好好做事，繼續在不二的頸項間開墾著，手也不安份的探入不二的家居服內輕撫。  
「嗯……」手塚的手一探進衣內，不二擦拭的動作頓了頓忍不住輕吟。  
「很有感覺嘛！」手塚在不二的頸項留下自己的印記，依舊不忘調侃不二。  
不二索性放下抹布，轉過身子，吻上手塚，不讓他繼續說話。  
「在這？」手塚滿意的看著愛人終於願意正視自己了，挑了挑眉問道。  
「回房。」不二瞪了眼手塚，不假思索的回答，他才不容許自己在神聖的廚房進行這種事情。  
聽了不二的回答，手塚立馬吻上不二，半摟半帶的往不二的房間挪去。一進房間，手塚心急的脫了不二的上衣，唇舌馬上覆上不二胸前的敏感。敏感接受到異樣刺激的不二身子微顫，接著也不甘示弱的伸手隔著西裝褲撫摸手塚的炙熱。  
「周助幫我解放他！」被不二生澀的手法挑逗的慾望脹大的很快，手塚拉著不二的手解開自己的西裝褲。  
「硄！」皮帶環撞擊到地面發出了聲響，手塚白色的底褲早就被身下的昂然給撐薄了。  
不二低頭看著還埋首自己胸前的男人已經沒了初見時的那分肅然，他在自己面前總是展現了最熾熱的熱情。不二彎起唇角，推了推還在自己胸前的手塚，蹲了下去，拉下手塚的底褲，扶著手塚的熱情往嘴裡一送。  
「嗯……」溫熱的感覺，舒服的讓手塚忍不住輕吟。  
不二的舌頭輕輕的舔過頂端，快感如電流般流過全身，讓手塚身子微顫，見手塚這樣的反應不二得意的勾起唇角，一手輕輕按摩著手塚飽滿的囊袋，一手撸動無法納入口中的部分。  
「阿……周助退開……」初次經歷這樣的感受，手塚很快的感覺到自己快要登頂，想要推開不二的頭。  
明白手塚的意思，不二反而用力一吸吮，一股腥羶充滿了口中，只見手塚闔著眼仰起頭，下巴勾勒出一道完美的曲線。  
不二將精華全數嚥下，手塚見不二因吞嚥而滾動的喉結，忍不住拉起不二粗魯的吻上，屬於自身的腥羶味隨著深吻傳來。不二是個廚師對於味道十分敏感，而他願意為了自己做到這樣的地步，自己擁有多少他的愛不言而喻。  
吻畢，手塚一把抱起不二，溫柔的放置到床上，唇舌在不二白潔富有彈性的腰腹間打轉，惹得不二輕笑出聲，但酥麻感讓他忍不住抓緊床單。  
手塚餘光撇見不二早已聳立的下身，一把扯下不二的褲子連同著底褲，不二的分身早因慾望未得紓解脹的微微泛紫，手塚毫無猶豫張口便含住小不二。  
「嗯……」突如其來的包覆感讓不二忍不住仰起頭低吟，本來抓著床單的手也無意識的伸到手塚的腦後。  
相對於不二的生澀，手塚的舌頭很有技巧的舔過男人的敏感處，而手也不斷的輕撫不二的囊袋，手塚沒努力多久，舌頭滑過頂端的小孔，不二的精華進落入手塚口中。  
「國光，吐出來。」不二從高潮後的快感回過神來，伸手抽了幾張衛生紙遞給手塚。  
只見手塚直接吞了下去，此時不二心中感動萬分，手塚這樣一個驕傲的人，竟為他做到這樣的程度，不二坐起身扯過手塚襯衫的領口，吻了上去。  
手塚手也沒閒著，伸手向不二的身後探了探，不二也有意識的放鬆自己，手塚探進不二体內沒太多困難，見不二適應了三指，便抽出手換上自己的分身，張開不二雙腿挺進密徑。  
不二很快地適應了手塚的碩大，主動的迎合手塚挺腰的動作，手塚看出不二已經適應，便放心的加快的抽送的力道與速度，頂到不二的敏感處時，不二忍不住低吟，手塚更是往那處攻去，抽送了幾十下，不二忍不住洩了身，而密徑頓時緊緊的吸附也讓手塚在一個挺身將愛液注入不二体內。  
高潮同時兩人緊緊相擁，雖然鮮少將愛說出口，但從情事上兩人都已感受到對方的心意。  
兩人清洗過後，不二在手塚為他吹頭時便累得睡著了，手塚將不二安置好，便起身到廚房將流理台給仔細的擦了遍才回到房間，擁著不二入睡。


End file.
